Pathifery
The power to warp reality based on one's instincts, feelings, and emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. Variation of Reality Warping. Also Called *Empathifery *Empathic Essokinesis/Ontokinesis *Empathic Reality Manipulation/Warping *Emotional Projection Capabilities The user manipulates reality not through conscious thoughts or words, but through their base feelings and emotions. One with this ability can induce occurrences and abilities based on their feelings, and simply wanting something to happen badly enough. But because of their own power, they might have a down-side effect for the very user of this ability being unaware that they possess such a power. This power is usually due to inexperience or improper knowledge, and with time, it may develop into Reality Warping. Applications *Absolute Will - by having the will to control everything based on their own emotional desires. *Absolute Wish - by wanting your desire to come real. **Alternate Reality Creation - by wanting a perfect reality. **Dual Warping - by acting rational/irrational. *Empathic Creation - by wanting something badly enough. *Empathic Mimicry - by wanting the powers of others. *Empathic Shapeshifting - by wanting to be someone else. *Empathic Weather Manipulation - control the weather via emotions. *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition - by wanting to be more athletic. **Enhanced Intelligence - by wanting to be smarter. ***Intuitive Aptitude - by wanting to understand everything. **Enhanced Memory - by never wanting to forget something. *Flawless Restoration - by wanting yourself/others to be fully healthy. *Illusion Manipulation - by imagining something false. **Psychosomatic Illusion - by imagining something false but causes physical harm. *Love Inducement - by wanting someone to fall in love with you. *Meta/Luck - by wanting to be successful. *Personality Alteration - by thinking of people who they are, what they become or what they think of them. *Resurrection - by wanting a friend/loved one to come back to life. *Social Magnetism - by wanting to be popular or be left alone. *Subjective Reality - by wanting your fantasies to come true. **Desired Ability Manifestation - by wanting to give or have powers. **Nothingness Manipulation - by wanting something to disappear. *Temporal Looping - by never wanting a certain time period to end. **Infinite Supply - by never wanting something to run out. *Time Travel - by wanting to be somewhere in another time. *Truth Manipulation - by wanting to be right. Associations *Reality Warping *Wish Granting Limitations Essential *Like Vocifery, one must be careful to avoid an unwanted side-effects. Optional *May cause discord if in the hands of an emotionally unstable person. Known Users *Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Billie Jenkins (Charmed) *Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) *Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Dr. Norman Goodman (Sphere) *Dr. Elizabeth 'Beth' Halperin (Sphere) *Dr. Harry Adams (Sphere) *Elliot Boggs/Magician (Marvel Comics) *The Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) *Wiccan (Marvel Comics) *All Cosmic Entities (Marvel Comics) *Genkimaru (SD Gundam Force); as the Dai-Shogun of Perfect Virtue *Cyber (Day of the Eclipse ~ Warrior Cats RP) Gallery Diary mode.png|When Trina (Grojband) enters Diary Mode, reality bends when she's under extreme emotions. 8x14-BillieProjection.jpg|Billie Jenkins (Charmed) can alter reality through her feelings and emotions. 310px-Wyatt Attacks Demons.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) has this power through his emotions, but much more powerful. 1787999-1142935_marvel_cosmic_entities.png|All Cosmic Entities (Marvel Comics) can control reality on a nigh-omnipotent level (but the One-Above-All is on an Omnipotent level) simply by desiring it. Scarlet Witch.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) got rid of all the mutants in the multiverse by simple wanting it. Wiccan as the Demiurge.jpg|Wiccan (Marvel Comics) Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Rare power